saving the 9 kingdoms
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: 3 years after Wendell's corronation a evil witch plans to kidnap all of the rulers of the 9 kingdoms. When Wendell is kidnaped he is rescued by a girl with a big secret will they be able to save the 9 kingdoms? read to find out. Please r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One evil plan, one evil witch 

Authors note: OK this is my first story for 10th kingdoms so please don't kill me! Anyway I hope you like this story it is mostly based around king Wendell and my own character Mabel so enjoy.

On a cloudy, wet day in the disenchanted forest a tall woman with a black cape was walking alone through the trees. She was heading towards an old castle on the out skirts of the 4th kingdom. At the castle stood a tall man with a bow and arrow he was waiting outside the castle doors. As the woman approached the man he spoke...

"Where have you been? I was supposed to meet you an hour ago" the man spoke in a gruff voice. "Yes and I'm sorry to keep you waiting huntsman do you have it?" the woman asked impatiently.

"Yes actually I do now can I have my money or can't I?" the man said who was the huntsman. "Yes in time but do you want to hear my great plan or don't you?" the woman asked.

"Listen I have had enough of your great plans you evil witch!" the huntsman explained "well you are right about one thing I am an evil witch but this plan is better and more worthwhile than the last one" the witch explained.

"OK I'm listening" the huntsman explained "I'm glad you see it my way. Anyway I have a plan to kidnap the rulers of the 9 kingdoms and kill them and then I will rule them single handed" the witch explained.

"Well what does this have to do with me?" the huntsman asked "well I need someone who can kidnap all of the rulers of the 9 kingdoms and you are just the man for the job. And I will let you rule whatever kingdom you wish" the witch explained.

"OK we have a deal. Who do you want me to kidnap first?" the huntsman asked "well considering we are in the 4th kingdom you might as well kidnap king Wendell first" the witch explained.

"What about the security outside and inside the palace?" the huntsman pointed out; "well if someone gets in your way use this" the witch explained giving him a magic crossbow.

"I stole this magic crossbow from the old huntsman at King Wendell's coronation three years ago when he died from being shot from it. Also that night the evil queen's attempt to kill all of the royals of the 9 kingdoms failed terribly after she was also killed. I plan to carry on with her work and rule the 9 kingdoms and with your help this plan could become reality" she carried on.

"Yes but why now? Why didn't you do this plan years ago" the huntsman asked "well I have been doing other things and I have also been sorting this plan out" the witch explained.

"OK so when should I go to Wendell's castle?" the huntsman asked. "Set off first thing tomorrow morning and take the magic bow with you and take Wendell to the old castle in the red riding hood forest and I will be there to deal with him." The evil witch explained before walking off back into the disenchanted forest.

Authors note: Well this is my first chapter I hope you like it. I know it's a bit short but I have been busy today so this will have to do. Trust me it gets more interesting further on in the story. Please read and review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The king is missing

Authors note: Ok thank you Ellie Timmers for your review. In this chapter we are introduced to my own character Mabel and her animal friends (Patch- the badger, He-ron the heron, and Peck the magic bird). Enjoy.

King Wendell looked out of his bedroom window staring into the distance; he couldn't help but stare at the trees that began in the disenchanted forest. Wendell couldn't seem to get what lord Rupert told him earlier about getting a wife and producing an heir for the future throne.

He had been pestered about marrying since he became king. Once upon a time he was destined to marry a young princess of the disenchanted forest but when he was just twelve years old she and her parents suddenly disappeared without any warning. And a few months after that his father was poisoned by his evil step mother.

Ever since the princess and her parents of the disenchanted forest disappeared the queen's huntsman took over the forest and it all went downhill from that point on.

Wendell never had time to stare into the distance; he was always busy signing paper work or planning stuff for the kingdom. But today was different. Today he just felt like he couldn't be bothered with any of that.

He still wondered what happened to the king and queen of the disenchanted forest and also what happened to their daughter. He couldn't remember much about her except she was his age and she was destined to marry him from when they were babies. They were perhaps dead. Wendell was interrupted from his thought when he heard a knock at the door.

"Sire I don't mean to interrupt or anything but the council members are ready for your speech in the dining hall" Lord Rupert explained as he entered the room cautiously.

"Of course Rupert tell them I will be down in a few minuet" Wendell replied turning to talk to his friend. "OK sire see you in a few minutes" Lord Rupert said as he left the room.

...................

As the huntsman made his way into the grounds of Wendell's palace he could sense that he was going to kill a lot of people before he would get to Wendell.

He started to walk past several dead bodies of Wendell's body guards who he had shot as he made his way into the castle grounds. This was just too easy for him but he could kill everyone but the king because the witch told him she needed Wendell alive, so he just brought a bit of troll dust to knock he king out.

...........

Wendell made his way towards the dining room when he heard screams coming from the lower floor so he ran to see what all the commotion was about.

Wendell couldn't believe his eyes nearly every single council member was either shot or unconscious from troll dust. But he didn't have time to think as the huntsman came up behind Wendell and then got him with some troll dust too.

.........

4 hours later....

Wendell didn't know where he was he was tied up and he had just woken up from the troll dust. As he looked around he saw a man with a big hat on riding the small carriage that Wendell was tied up in.

Wendell was confused as he saw a sign that read...

_**You are now entering the Red riding hood forest please take care!**_

Was he really in the 2nd kingdom? Why did they want him? And most of all where were they taking him?

Wendell began to panic but tried to be quiet about it because he didn't want to disturb the huntsman and then make things worse. He didn't like this, whoever this man was working for he or she would not be nice it reminded him of what happened to him three years ago when he was turned into a golden retriever by his evil step mother. He didn't want that to happen again to him.

They were obviously heading towards an old abandoned castle on the top of a mossy hill. This was turning into a nightmare and there was know where to go, Wendell couldn't escape and he was going to be either killed or beaten and this time know one could save him.

In the corner of his eye Wendell could see a young girl about his age with brown hair hiding behind a bush with a badger a heron and also a little bird. She gave him a look that said "I feel sorry for you". Wendell gave her a look that said "help me" desperately as the carriage stopped as the huntsman got out getting the gates open before entering the palace.

The girl seemed to be following close behind the huntsman through the gates which shocked Wendell a bit. Was this girl really going to rescue him? She must be joking if she thought she was a match for the huntsman. Her animals were following her close behind cautiously as they entered the palace grounds.

As the carriage stopped the girl quickly ducked behind a bush and put her finger up to her mouth and looked at Wendell as if to say "don't tell him that we are here or else we are both going to die" look. The girl was wearing a milk maid dress with a piece of cloth around her head. She looked about Wendell's height when she wasn't crouched down hiding behind a bush.

Why does she have animals with her? Wendell thought as the huntsman got out of the carriage and walked inside. The girl made her way up to the back of the carriage where Wendell was and started to untie Wendell. Before she could finish untying Wendell her animal friends came up behind her.

"Hey Mabel what are you doing?! The huntsman will be back before we can escape" the badger told her as she finished one last knot.

"I know Patch I thought I told you to wait in the bushes" the girl explained as she helped Wendell out of the carriage.

"Are you injured or anything?" the girl asked Wendell concerned that if the huntsman had injured him "no I'm not, who are you? And where am I?" Wendell asked, "Hey questions later and let's just try and escape first" the girl told him.

"By the way what is your name?" Wendell asked while starting to run with her "my name is Mabel and your name is Wendell is it not?" Mabel explained "yes how did you know that?" Wendell asked knowing it was pretty obvious that she knew "Well you are the ruler of the 4th kingdom and I have been following you since you came into the Red riding hood forest" Mabel explained.

"Ok but why?" Wendell asked confused "well you're not aware of what is going on I see" Mabel explained "what do you mean?" Wendell asked.

"What did I say earlier... escaping first and questions later" Mabel explained as they ran into the trees.

Authors note: Ok this chapter is quite longer than the last. So many questions and not any answers. Well I will update soon so please keep reading and reviewing and I promise that all of the questions will be answered in the next chapter.


End file.
